


My Shattered Soul

by StarGamerxox



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, I swear Nightmare isn’t always the bad guy, Kidnapping, Multi, Polyamory, soul shard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGamerxox/pseuds/StarGamerxox
Summary: Right or wrong?What a twisted concept.Nightmare wasn’t bad, at least not to him. He was just trying to get back at his enemies who betrayed him and kidnapped his child.Dream thought he was good. He thought taking the child had been a smart plan.And Ink didn’t want to come back, he tore out his own soul as punishment for taking the child. Maybe that’s why Nightmare allowed him his child after Nightmare took his love.
Relationships: Dream/Error, Dream/Ink, Dream/Ink/Error, Ink/Error
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A (Not So) Simple Conclusion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705521) by [Golden_Au](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Au/pseuds/Golden_Au), [TKWolf45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKWolf45/pseuds/TKWolf45). 



> I was inspired a bit by the Simple Series by Golden_Au and TKWolf45. I mostly was inspired by who Cree, Posi, and Negativity were. I had this idea ha Dorwin ally it was me playing with random story arcs between chapter updates.  
> I’m not claiming the original idea of Cree, Posi, and Negativity, like the base idea of them. I’ve beaded most of it but I want to clear up that the prologue, all of the stuff in the prologue, was started around the idea that they gave.  
> This spawned mostly from my idea that every good villain has a good reason, or at least I want them too. Chapter 4 of the conclusion book just came out and it just fueled my idea because Posi mentioned that Cree had done bad things too.  
> This was already planned before that but this is my own story with a beginning inspired by this book.   
> I just don’t want to have someone compliment me for this beginning, if you want to give compliments, please give them to the simple series.  
> I know I probably don’t need this much of a warning but I don’t want to take any credit for it because so much of the beginning was inspired purely by the Simple Series.  
> I put the final book as the inspiration work because it’s the one that just wraps everything up. It’s inspired by the entire series though.

They watched him dying, panic in their souls.

They didn’t know what to do.

The newest member came up with the first idea.

It ended up being the idea they used. They didn’t regret it, after all he lived through it. It was what they wanted,

At first at least. They thought it happened nicely.

They pulled away the part of his soul that was shattering. They took a shard that included some safe soul and removed it. 

They did it in a safe way that was rather forgotten. 

They forgot why it was safe.

Their friend ended up carrying a soul shard, a child made from the snarled soul of a monster.

The child, like most shards, was born the opposite gender of the parent.

Like most soul shards, she was an empath and emotionally connected to her father. 

Like most soul shards, her father relied on her just as much as she did him. That was obviously because she was a part of his soul ripped away from him.

He was screaming as he chased his new enemies through the castle.

How dare they! They took her from him! He trusted them! They had been like family to him but not after this.

They were his enemies now. They just kidnapped his daughter.

If he snapped and became a monster, it was their blame. 

If he hurt anyone because he was in constant pain from being separated from a piece of his soul, then they’d know it was their fault.

“I can’t believe we just did that! The pain is gonna drive him mad! It’s gonna drive that little girl mad! She’s four!” The brighter one cried and the other looked down.

“He’s not a good person… he tried to kill them, he tried to kill hundreds of people! She is an empath! It would drive her mad either way.” The more colorful one was worried. Both were filled with guilt. The brighter one was scared because he saw the father of the shard as a brother. The colorful one was scared, absolutely terrified, because not only did he just break his morals but he just hurt a child and a broken adult. Guilt plagued his mind, even after they put the child into an eternal coma until they knew it was safe.

That guilt drove the colorful one mad. He ripped out his soul. Everyone thought he died and the bright one wiped his memory, hiding the girl so he wouldn’t even remember her. The dark one, the father of the girl, was the only one left to remember what they did. 

Of course they didn’t realize that the comatose girl could still spector the world around them. She would watch everyone continue to descend into madness.


	2. Every Day

Ink laughed as he ran to catch his son in his arms. PaperJam squealed and squiggled in his ‘moms’ arms. Ink felt his heart momentarily ache before he smiled again, hiding his pain.

He wasn’t PaperJam’s mother, he was the boy's father. Inks' lover, his dearest Error, had been PaperJams mother but PaperJam had never had the pleasure of meeting his real mother before Nightmare killed Error.

_ Of course Nightmare hadn’t actually killed Error, but no one else knew that.  _

Ink smiled as PaperJam looked up at him.

“Momma! You’re hugging too tight!” PaperJam didn’t seem truly bothered by Inks tight grip but he still warned the creator.

“Oh… sorry sweetheart.” Ink mumbled before leaning to kiss his son's foreskull.

“You were thinking about papa again, weren’t you?” PaperJam was a smart kid. He called Error papa. That had always been something that brightened Inks day a bit when he heard it.

“Yea, yea I was sweetheart… You remind me a lot of him.” Ink adjusted his grip on PJ so the child, no older than four, could face him.

“Can you tell me about papa? Stories like the ones from my picture books?” PaperJam asked and Ink couldn’t refuse. 

“Okay. Let’s head to the den okay?” Ink set PaperJam down and the pair began their walk through Dreams castle.

After Error and Ink fell in love, the Star Sans stopped being warriors. The last battle they fought was the one to get PJ from Nightmare. That was the first time Ink saw his son and one of the last times Ink saw Dream.

In the last years, Dream hid himself away. When he wasn’t in his room, he was in the library reading through his old journals from a time neither remembered.

They all lived in the castle. The castle existed in the omega timeline so it was safe. The safe option had always been the best.

“Here we are,” Ink opened the door to the den and his son ran instantly to the tiny cupboard were they hid snacks.

“Story!” PaperJam squealed as Ink sat on the couch.

“Yea PJ, stories.”

_ Ink watched Error move around the nursery, smiling happily. Ink loved Error's smile because it was something he hadn’t seen until the fighting stopped. He had never seen the smile until the Star Sans began to promote peace. _

_ “Excited?” Ink smiled and Error turned to face his husband, eyes burger with joy. Ink felt his non existent soul flutter again. He knew that his love for Error was fabricated but that thought hadn’t bothered him in a long time. He just focused on Error’s joy. _

_ “Of course! Only two more weeks Inky!” Error chirped. _

_ “Yea… two more weeks.” Ink moved closer to Error although both began laughing at the growls that came from Ink. _

_ “I’ll be right back Ruru, I’m gonna go get some food. Want anything?” He asked and Error shook his head. _

_ Ink was walking back up when he heard the crash. He dropped everything once he recognized the location of the crash and the scream that followed, the nursery. _

_ That was the last time Ink saw Error. _

Nightmare looked across the room at Killer and Horror who were speaking quietly. A day like this, on the anniversary of something so horrid, was something no one spoke about. Killer and Horror had been there on the original day.

“Nightmare.” Killer walked over, holding a small purple box.

“Whatever it is Killer, it can wait. This is the anniversary of when those backstabbers took her. I don’t need a present. I need-“

“Open it boss.” Killer whispered although the fear was so strong Nightmare almost laughed. He decided to humor the skeleton and opened the box. The box quickly tumbled to the ground but the contents stayed in his hands.

“How did you find this? They took it when they took her-“

“I guess they didn’t protect it like they do her. We found it in some old abandoned Star Shit’s storage.” Horror piped up and Nightmare smiled. This object did nothing to take away the pain that those two forced upon him when they took a legit piece of his soul that had become his daughter.

The one good thing it did? It gave him hope because in his hands was proof that he might see his daughter again. Aurora’s crown, his daughter crown, his little dawn. For the first time in the hundreds of years since she was taken, he had hope.

“Thank you…” Nightmare touched the crown like it’d crumble to dust at any moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry. We learn about what happened with Error not next chapter but the chapter after that.


	3. Her Eyes

(Once again, the idea of Cree, Posi, and Negativity came from The Simple Series.)

_ “Is he okay?” The dark being heard from above him as he opened his eyes. Killer was staring at him and he smiled. He could see Horror fretting off to the side and he smiled a bit more. They cared. _

_ “I’m fine, dear friend.” He hummed. _

_ “No. No you aren’t ‘brother’. You-“ the lighter one, the one that saw his opposite as a brother cut himself off. The colorful one, his husband, sighed. _

_ “What my love is trying to say is that you have a shard.” He said simply and the dark one tensed. A shard?  _

_ “But that’s-“ _

_ “The rarest form of monster reproduction. Yes,” the brighter one whispered. For a moment they feared that he’d be angered but the darker grinned. _

_ “It will most likely be a girl… heh… I’ll most likely have a daughter.” He grinned. The others watched but when the darkest one slowly pulled his soul out, a shard of his soul now surrounded by a small film outline making a tiny soul dangling off his own.  _

_ “Amazing…” he felt a hand on his shoulder. _

_ “This could be a new beginning for you brother. I know that you hate what you’ve done in the past. This can be a chance to change.” The brighter said and the darker nodded. _

_ “A new chance. A new dawn… Aurora. It means dawn.”  _

  
  


Dream felt shame fill his heart. He took his ‘brothers’ little girl. He thought it was the right thing. He could still remember the scared purple orbs of a four year old as she clung to her ‘uncle’. She hadn’t understood at first why he was running off with her. He still hadn’t forgiven himself but it hurt more knowing that the guilt nearly cost him his love from the past.

When Nightmare approached them that day all those years ago, he reminded Dream. He had been carrying the newborn PJ and told Ink his name before Ink started attacking him. Dream convinced Ink to go make sure his son was okay. After that he approached Nightmare and the darker sparked his forgotten memories.

“Dream.” Nightmare growled at his ‘brother’ as they fought.

“Why did you do it? Why kidnap Error and kill him? Why do all that just to give PJ back? What could you possibly gain from that?” Dream cried out.

“Maybe because I wanted Ink to feel what I did! I’m not a monster, I gave him back his child but I kept his love. It’s not even half of what you two did to me! At least he punished himself back then! That’s the only reason I gave back the boy and kept his love alive! He may think Error is dead and that’s his punishment!” Nightmare screamed before grinning as Dream stumbled back. 

Dream…

That name didn’t feel right. Not with all these memories of his days under a different name. These memories of the days when he was married to a soulful and loving skeleton named Cree.

“Negativity-“

“Seems I accomplished my goal. Bring her back to me and I’ll return Error. I trust that you’ll do the right thing, Posi.”

Negativity- no, he changed his name to Nightmare when Aurora was born to enforce his idea of new beginnings- left after the lighter guardian remembered. 

Dream swore that he’d find a way to get Error back. He never told Ink that the glitch was alive, he didn’t want his previous love to spend all his time worried. Instead he decided to hunt down his journals, his still missing memories, and hope to find Aurora’s location.

“Dream? It’s late.” Ink appeared at the library door and Dream tensed up. 

“I’m fine Ink. I’ll be going soon.” He hummed but he knew Ink wasn’t gonna take that.

“Yea right. What’s going on? You’ve been like this since Nightmare took Error. What happened after you sent me off to make sure PJ was okay?” Ink asked and Dream tensed up.

“I can end this war that’s been going once since Nightmare killed Error. Nightmare told me that day but uh- I can’t find the one thing that helps. I’m hoping to look through my old journals to see if I wrote it down somewhere.” Dream whispered as he slowly closed his journal.

“Oh… it’s not worth five years of searching. This is my war Dream, not yours. I pushed this war because of what he did,” Ink looked away, “he killed Error without allowing me to say goodbye. He kidnapped my pregnant lover and killed him. I never even got to say goodbye.” Ink hissed. Dream frowned and gently reached for Inks hands.

“I know but- but something happened to him, something that made him bitter, I can’t make up for it but this thing has left him in pain all the time. He’s bitter about children. His daughter was taken from him… the only reason he brought PJ back is because he refuses to take a kid from their parents but- I have to find his daughter, I will make up for what I caused.” Dream stood before he could hear Ink say anything. He flopped on his bed and fell asleep. He was exhausted.

“Uncle Posi!” He turned to see the purple eyed skeleton girl running towards him. This wasn’t any memory he had.

“Aurora-“

“I’ve been watching over you all during my time in a coma. You snapped at Cree today and- if you wanted him to stay oblivious then you just messed up,” watching Aurora was identical to watching a female passive Negativity. She was basically a clone- Wait, she was.

“What do you mean?”

“You told the person who tore out his soul after kidnapping me, about me. You’re acting as if Cree won’t start to remember who he was.” She took a step away. Even after hundreds of years in a magical coma, she still looks younger.

“Aurora-“

“I’m warning you. Leave my dad alone.” She started to disappear.

“Aurora Wait-“


	4. NightLight

_ “Negativity?” Posi watched his brother walk around quickly. When he said his brother's name, Killer and Horror coughed awkwardly. _

_ “I’m not going by that anymore brother, to add to my new start, I want a better name. We talked,- Killer, Horror, and I- we thought Nightmare was a better name. It’s not crazy far from Negativity but it’s better.” He hummed and Posi nodded. _

_ “It’s nice. Either way, what’s got you so worried?” Posi asked and Nightmare tensed up before looking towards the nursery. _

_ “She was coughing a lot this morning, it got to the point where she wasn’t eating. We called Sci in but-“ He was slowly panicking and Posi sighed. This was supposed to be the first time he met Aurora as she was born just a month ago. _

_ “Well it was something we knew to expect. The shard that she’s from was a dusting piece of Nightmare’s soul that we tore out. He’s just worried.” Killer explained before moving to usher Nightmare over to sit down. _

_ “Everything is gonna be okay. I’m sure of it. She’s a sickly child, we expected it.” Horror added on although it was mostly so he could help calm Nightmare. Nightmare just nodded. _

_ “Yes, in fact, everything is okay. I’m gonna supply you with some soul stabilizers but she should be able to live easily without them by the time she’s two.” Sci walked out, handing the child back to her father. _

_ “Thank you, I’m sorry I called you out so quickly,” Nightmare whispered calmly whilst looking down at Aurora. _

_ “She is the first soul shard in my entire lifetime, even more than that. Don’t apologize, no one knows how to handle it anymore.” Sci explained and the dark one just smiled. _

_ “Thank you again Sci. So much.” _

_ “Happy second birthday Aurora!” Posi stood at the door of his opposite’s castle and he grinned when his ‘niece’ saw him. _

_ “Uncie!” She ran forward and Posi caught her quickly, swinging the toddler around before she was pulled away from Posi. Cree was now holding the kid as he lifted her onto his shoulders. _

_ “Uncie! Uncie!” Aurora squealed as they walked inside. Cree laughed as he held her on his shoulders, Posi leaning against him. _

_ “Hey Night!” Posi called when he saw his ‘brother’. Night grinned over at them. As soon as Aurora noticed that her father was looking at her, she reached for him to take her from Cree. _

_ “Hey baby.” Nightmare laughed as the girl hugged him. _

_ “NightLight.” She mumbled and Nightmare hummed. Posi nearly choked at the nickname and stared at him in shock. _

_ “NightLight?” Posi whispered. _

_ “She doesn’t understand why they call me Nightmare but I told her she can’t call me by my name because I’m her dad. After that she renamed dad as NightLight. Basically NightLight is her form of saying dad.” Nightmare laughed. After a moment of processing what the other had said, Posi began to awe whilst his husband died laughing. _

_ “NightLight,” Aurora mumbled again from Nightmare’s arms, her voice edging on a whimper of pain. Her father smiled sadly. He knew what was going on. _

_ “I know princess. I know,” he moved to nuzzle his daughter before moving to put her down. She looked up at him for a moment before giggling as he hid his own aura. _

_ “What was that?” Posi asked. _

_ “She’s an empath. When she starts to mumble and whine, my aura is becoming too much for her.” Nightmare explained and Posi frowned. This was yet another strange thing he had just learned about his brother. _

_ “Okay…” _

_ Aurora sat on Killer's lap as they watched a random kids cartoon. Nightmare had been out doing something that he told neither of them. Horror knew but as Killer was closer to Aurora, Nightmare kept him oblivious and told him to watch the child. _

_ “Uncle? When will NightLight be coming home?” Aurora asked and Killer looked down at the child, who had just turned 4, before shrugging. _

_ “He took your uncle Horror with him when he headed out. I’m sure he’ll be back soon.” Killer whispered and Aurora stared at him a moment. _

_ “You’re worried.” She whispered and Killer rubbed the top of her skull. _

_ “Ya I am, kiddo.” He hummed. _

_ “My Daddy will be back soon, I just know it!” Aurora giggled, trying to help Killer calm down. It didn’t actually help the adult but it did make him smile. _

_ “I hope so sweetheart, I hope so.” He moved her off his lap and stood up. Aurora watched him for a moment before she relaxed back into the couch. Killer smiled at her. _

_ “Hey kiddo, want to eat something?” He asked and Aurora perked back up, leaning forward. _

_ “Mac n cheese!” She cheered. Killer laughed but went into the kitchen to get her favorite meal. Aurora could still feel his worry but it was overrun by his joy. It made her smile more. She made him happy like she did plenty of other people. She was a very joyful kid. _

_ “NightLight!” Aurora perked up before the door opened, her bowl of food nearly falling off her lap before Killer snatched it. She ran to the door and threw it open. As soon as she did, her hands fell. _

_ “You’re scared and upset… you feel guilty… NightLight… daddy… what did you do?” She asked as Nightmare walked in, his whole body dropping to hug his daughter. Aurora leaned against him but tensed when he began to sob against her shoulder. _

_ “Daddy?” She whispered. Nightmare let out a sob. She never called him that unless she was scared, worried, or upset.  _

_ “I’m so sorry. I’m so so so sorry.” He whispered and Aurora just hugged him tighter. _

_ “Night… you didn’t?” Killer could practically smell the death radiating off Nightmare and Horror.  _

_ “They threatened her life, Horrors life, and yours. It was a danger to the entire multiverse. I’m the only one that can destroyer Au’s since they aren’t working on finding that au destroyer. I had to. The multiverse is becoming too full.” Nightmare whispered. _

_ “You know exactly what will happen when they find out. What will they do to Aurora if Posi and Cree see you as a threat!?” Killer snapped. Nightmare looked down at his daughter. _

_ “I won’t let them,” He whispered. _

_ “Don’t act like we don’t care about her Night! Hell, I see her as a daughter! You can’t put her in danger like this!” Killer yelled. _

_ Posi smiled at his brother, fake joy radiating off him. Aurora was playing with Palette who was maybe a year old at most. Cree was over there with them, playing with his niece and son. _

_ “Posi please understand. I’m not a danger to her!” Nightmare whispered, practically begging. Posi smiled. _

_ “I know brother. After all, I’m here with Cree and I’s son. Do you think we would bring him here if we didn’t trust you?” Posi asked and Nightmare knew the answer. _

_ “Yes… please Posi, just don’t take my little girl… please.” He begged and his brother nodded. _

_ “I won’t Night, don’t worry,” Posi lied before standing to go walk over to his husband, son, and niece.  _

_ Posi held the girl as he ran through the hallway, Cree holding off anyone else around them. _

_ “Posi!” Nightmare screamed and Aurora looked back at her dad for a moment, wondering why he was upset. Suddenly it hit her that her dad hadn’t known about this sleepover. _

_ “DADDY!” Aurora screamed as Cree, who was holding Palette, opened a portal. Nightmare let out a heart wrenching scream as they disappeared through the portal. _

Palette looked out the window of the small room he was in. After Cree tore out his soul, Posi forced his son's magic to age him up quickly. Palette lost most of his childhood, his freedom, and his parents on the same day. Posi sent Palette and Aurora’s sleeping body away before wiping his memory. Now Palette has been watching the comatosed girl for hundreds of years, begging for the day his parents came to find him.


	5. Sons and Daughters

(This chapter is pretty intense. It took a while to work on but I hope you enjoy. This story is fun to write and I hope you enjoy Aurora because she’s a character I adore writing.)

(I also deleted the notice chapter in this book because I hated how it messed with my word count and chapter count.)

Ink watched PJ run around his room. It wasn’t the most entertaining thing to watch but it was his son he was watching. PaperJam was the only thing of his husband that Ink had left.

“Ink?” Dream peaked into the room and Ink smiled as he turned to face his friend.

“Hey Dream… what’s up?” Ink tilted his head before his son ran to his side and burrowed his face in Ink’s side.

“I… I think I should explain some of what I’ve been keeping secret.” Dream whispered as he moved to sit next to Ink, patting PJ’s head.

“A long time ago, Nightmare and I went by different names. He was Negativity and I was Posi. I married a third deity named Cree who ended his own life as punishment for what we did… 

Night- Negativity is only the way he is because I did something to push him too far… he had a daughter. Her name was Aurora and she was a soul shard.” Dream leaned his head back before looking to Ink. The creator was nodding and Dreams soul burned because he knew that Ink wasn’t remembering anything in this.

“Cree and I… it was before Error existed and Negativity took that part of the Balance… Cree and I didn’t understand that. We thought he was reverting back to his old and dangerous ways. We took Aurora. We had originally believed that we were protecting the child.

She was so upset that we put her in a coma to try and make it easier on her… Negativity, who had started going by Nightmare at the time, went mad and swore revenge, Cree realized it first that we had done something wrong. He ended his own life as punishment because in taking Aurora, we took a part of Negativity’s soul and drove him mad… I had a son named Palette… after Cree lilled himself, I forcefully aged up Palette and sent him with Aurora’s sleeping form to a distant place that not even I knew. After that I wiped my memory and became Dream.

I’m partially the reason Nightmare is as bad as he is now. Where I understand and take responsibility in knowing that taking Aurora drove him mad, I don’t take responsibility for whatever he has done. He had a choice and he chose to hurt others.” Dream looked over at Ink who still didn’t seem to remember anything.

“I’m so sorry you kept this locked up so long. I’m so sorry I allowed you to keep this pain in…” Ink put a hand on his friends shoulder and Dream shut his eyes tight. He balled his fists.

“I only began to remember when we were fighting to get PJ back. I… I’ve kept a big secret from you and-“

“Don’t tell me today Dream. Don’t push yourself my friend. Tell me when you're ready.” Ink lifted PJ onto his lap before smiling at his friend. 

“Okay… I gotta get going Ink.” Dream whispered before rushing out, in tears. His chest burned and his mind buzzed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Great… I’ve got work on my birthday.” Palette grumbled as he left the small house he shared with Aurora’s comatosed body. He turned backwards to unlock the door before sighing. 

“Sure! Ma said. He aged me up and sent me away. Pick a random place! Ma said. He’s just lucky he sent me to some place with a surface au as an option.” Palette grumbled as he began to walk down the sidewalk towards his work. He didn’t hate his life, he just wished he could have been a kid. He barely remembered his dad and his ma sent him away with his comatosed cousin that his parents kidnapped. 

Now he didn’t remember much about Aurora, he had been younger than her at the time, but he did care about her. Whenever he thought about his fate, he didn’t blame her or her father, he blamed his own parents. He still spoke with her, via her dream traveling abilities, but besides that he spent most of his time alone.

“Heya!” He turned his head and smiled. A skeleton wearing a white hood and a red scarf. He was the closest think Palette had to a friend but he didn’t even know his friends name.

“Hello.” Palette nodded and the skeleton reached his side.

“What’s up?” He asked.

“I’m heading to work.” Palette hummed. The other skeleton nodded before smiling brighter.

“You know, I’ve never asked for your name. My name is Goth!” He hummed and Palette smiled.

“I’m Palette. I’d say ‘nice to meet you’ but we’ve known each other for many years now.” He hummed and Goth laughed softly.

“You’re right. Anyway, you’re not naturally apart of this au, it already has a sans, so what are you doing here?” Goth asked as Palette neared the cafe were he worked.

“You aren’t apart of it either, I gotta get to work so see ya Goth,” Palette smiled and Goth nodded before turning and pulling out his phone as he hurried down the street.

“Hey dad? Yea. You know that kid Dream is looking for? I think I found him but I don’t want Dream to know until I understand the situation. Can you keep Dream away from the surface au I visit a lot?” Goth whispered into the phone.

_ “Sure Goth… why?” _

“Cause I think there is a whole lot more that’s going on then what Dream explained. This kid isn’t just a ‘runaway’. He’s been her for at least a hundred years, not five.”


	6. Pay attention!!

So… anyone still here? Sorry my stories have been gone so long. I started working on a role play with my editor and then I got lost.

One thing I will say as a general rule and this isn’t just for attention,

Things like comments make my day. I know I get a lot of kudos but they don’t hit the same as a comment. Sure, if I see like 5 people leave kudos on the same book in one day, I grin but serious guys, comments make me wanna write.

Like you would for any artist, you’d comment and like things to help them.

Please, just like art such as paintings and comics, writing is an art. Even fanfiction is an art and things like comments can make someone’s day.

Sometimes, especially in chapters where I ask for reader interaction, I lose interest in writing if no one seems to like or interact with my book.

So pretty much every book has a chapter started.

Books like ‘Go Back’ and ‘Their Fates’ were so easy to write when I had reader interactions. The go back separate endings, specifically the empireverse one, will be rewritten and fixed up but I’ll keep the older version out.

Speaking of rewrites, I’ll be editing and fixing some of the books. I’ll be removing previous notice chapters from some books as I edit and fix them. I’ll post the next chapter of said book when I’m ready and done editing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Input, even with stuff like this, is helpful


End file.
